2008–09 Detroit Red Wings season
The 2008–09 Detroit Red Wings season saw the Detroit Red Wings attempt to defend their Stanley Cup title, but they were defeated by the Pittsburgh Penguins in 7 games in the Stanley Cup Finals, the team they defeated in the finals the previous season. They were also unable to win the Presidents' Trophy for a second consecutive season. It was the 82nd season for the franchise (76th as the Detroit Red Wings). They did win the Clarence Campbell trophy in the western conference finals against the Chicago Blackhawks though a few days before the Stanley Cup finals. Offseason June 9: Dominik Hasek announced his retirement from the NHL. June 10: Detroit signed head coach Mike Babcock to three-year contract extension. June 11: Assistant coach, Todd McLellan signed with the San Jose Sharks as their new head coach. June 30: The Detroit Red Wings re-signed defenseman Andreas Lilja to a two-year contract. July 1: Brad Stuart re-signed with the Detroit Red Wings. It is a four-year deal worth $3.75 million per season, and a no-trade clause for the first two. July 2: Marian Hossa Signs 1 year $7.45M Contract July 15: Dallas Drake announced his retirement from the NHL. July 23: Ryan Oulahen re-signed with the Detroit Red Wings with a one-year deal. July 30: Valtteri Filppula re-signed with the Detroit Red Wings. It is a $15 million, five-year deal. Regular season Divisional standings Conference standings Game log |- | October: 7–2–2 (Home: 2–1–1 ; Road: 5–1–1) |- | November: 8–2–2 (Home: 3–1–1 ; Road: 5–1–1) |- | December: 9–3–1 (Home: 8–1–0 ; Road: 1–2–1) |- | January: 7–4–2 (Home: 3–1–0 ; Road: 4–3–2) * 2009 NHL Winter Classic, played at Wrigley Field. |- | February: 10–3–1 (Home: 8–0–1 ; Road: 2–3–0) |- | March: 8–3–1 (Home: 2–2–1 ; Road: 6–1–0) |- | April: 2–2–1 (Home: 1–1–1 ; Road: 1–1–0) Legend: |} Playoffs Detroit has not missed the post-season since 1989–90. The 2008–09 season is their 18th consecutive playoff season. |- | Western Conference semi-final vs. (8) Anaheim Ducks: Detroit won series 4–3 |- | Western Conference finals vs. (4) Chicago Blackhawks: Detroit won series 4–1 |- | Stanley Cup Final vs. (4) Pittsburgh Penguins: Detroit lost series 3–4 Legend: |} During the finals, Coach Mike Babcock joined Mike Keenan as the only coaches in NHL history to coach in Game 7 Stanley Cup Finals on two different teams, having been with the Anaheim Mighty Ducks in 2003. When the Red Wings lost Game 7, Babcock had the unfortunate distinction of becoming the first coach in NHL history to lose a Game 7 Stanley Cup Finals on two different teams, as his Ducks lost to the New Jersey Devils in 2003. Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes |} |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} |} Awards and records Milestones Transactions Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Detroit's selections at the 2008 NHL Entry Draft in Ottawa, Ontario. Farm teams The Grand Rapids Griffins of the American Hockey League remain the minor league affiliate of the Red Wings for the 2008–09 season. External links *2008-09 Detroit Red Wings Telecast Schedule Category:Detroit Red Wings seasons Category:2008 in hockey Category:2009 in hockey